I'm Fine
by spoby equals awesomeness
Summary: Spencer Hastings just moved in with her brothers and their best friend, Toby. She is overly polite, apologizing for every little thing she does, and always has a a smile on her face. She never has anything bad to say about anyone. However, she has a secret that Toby is determined to find out. AU.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Pretty Little Liars

**What you need to know for this story:**

**Toby lives with Jason and Noel. **

**Spencer is moving in with them and out of her parents house.**

**Noel is 18 and so is Toby**

**Spencer is sixteen but will be seventeen.**

**Jason is 24**

Spencer (P.O.V)

The cab driver dropped me off here, in Rosewood, in front of my new house. I'm not living with my parents in Ravenswood because of what happened there. I had to go to therapy for a while, but now I am cleared to go back to school. However, because of what happened, my parents suggested that I move in with my brothers, Noel and Jason, who I just found out about. My mother told me that they know who I am though.

I knock on the door softly, but someone still answers.

"Can I help you?" The man asks with a smile. I look away, quietly asking,

"Are you Noel or Jason Hastings?"

"No. My name is Toby Cavanaugh. I live here with them. You must be their sister. I will be right back."

He leaves and I just wait there, not going inside, just in case I'm not invited.

Toby (P.O.V)

I run upstairs looking for Noel, since Jason is at work but will be home at any minute. They said something about their sister coming to live with us.

I go in Noel's room, and say, "Noel, your sister's here." He jumps up and runs downstairs.

I hear him say her name. Spencer.

Noel (P.O.V)

"Spencer?" I ask her. She has really grown since the last time I've seen her. The last time I saw her she was about 5 years old and I was seven. Then, our parents took her away to Ravenswood to live because she had some... problems that needed to be taken care of. They had me and Jason live with Toby and his parents until we decided to get our place.

Spencer nods slightly, still clutching her suitcase. She is very shy, but she is better and I can tell.

"You can come in, you know." I tell her. I take her suitcase, and I see a flash of alarm on her face but then she goes back to normal. I bring it upstairs to her room, and she follows me. Her room already has a bed, desk, and television.

"Do you like your room?" I ask her.

"I love it. Thank you so much!" She says with a smile. I give her a hug. I really did miss her.

"Sorry the place is such a mess." I say.

She doesn't say anything. She just sits on her bed, and looks around the room.

I hear the front door open and close, and I assume it's Jason.

Jason (P.O.V)

I am back home from work, and instead of Noel or Toby walking downstairs, it is a brunette. Spencer.

I give her a hug. She smiles and says, "Hi!"

"Hi!" I say back. I show her around the house and eventually, we get to Toby' s room. I walk in, and introduce the two.

At night we all go to bed.

In the morning, I walk downstairs to see Spencer sleeping on the couch, and the house is spotless.

Spencer (P.O.V)

I was very appreciative that Jason, Noel, and Toby are willing to take me in and help me out. After what I dealt with, people will most likely not like me very much.

I fall asleep on the couch. After everyone went to bed, I got up and cleaned. It was the least I could do.

Someone shakes me awake. It's Toby.

"Hi." I say, rubbing my eyes.

"Hey." He says. "Did you clean the house?" He asks me. I nod.

"I'm sorry. Was I not supposed to? I just thought it was the least I could do after you guys let me live here." I ramble.

"It's fine. Thanks. Get ready you have to go to school." I run to my room and start getting ready.

Toby (P.O.V)

I was confused as to why Spencer would apologize for cleaning. I have only known her for about a day, but I still wonder what could have happened to her. Also, she is overly nice. She never said one bad thing about our messy house. She just cleaned up without us asking. As Noel and I wait for Spencer to be ready for school, I ask, "Do you know what happened to Spencer? I mean, she is your sister."

"I can't talk about it. I doubt Spencer would want me to tell you, and our parents don't want anyone to know."

Spencer starts running downstairs, apologizing over and over again, which actually I find adorable.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to take so long but I didn't unpack yet and I couldn't find a shirt and my hair was a mess and my makeup!" She rambles.

"Calm down Spence, if we left now, we will still be early." Noel reassured her. He pats her on the back and she calms down. She smiles and leaves with us.

When we get into the school, Spencer seems a bit nervous, and when someone accidentally bumps into her, her fists clench. I see Noel squeeze her wrist softly, and she nods and continues walking. Weird.

It turns out her locker is right next to mine. We also have the same schedule. Noel isn't in any of her classes, so when I am in the hallways, Noel pulls me aside to talk to me.

'Listen Toby, I am not in any of Spencer's classes, but you are. So, can you keep an eye on her? Walk her to class, and basically make sure she doesn't get into trouble? I was supposed to, but the principal won't let me have the same schedule."

"Sure, Noel, but why?"

"I can't tell you. I want to, but it is sort of a family thing. Do you understand?" I nod. I understand. I get that there are some things you share with your best friends, and there are things that you just keep to yourself.

I go to class and sit behind Spencer. She smiles at me and during the lesson, the guy next to her keeps poking her. She is fine at first, but then she starts clenching her fists again. When the class is over she leaves in a rush.

**A/N: Please review and tell me what you think of this story!**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Pretty Little Liars

Toby (P.O.V)

I run after Spencer because Noel said that I was supposed to look after her, and I am worried. I find her at her locker.

"Are you okay Spencer? I saw you practically dash out of class. Are you alright?" I ask her.

She smiles and says, "Yes, I'm okay. It is just my first day and I nervous and I didn't want to be late for my next class."

"Okay, well, tell me if you need anything, or if there is any problem at all. Okay?"

"Um.. sure." She walks away.

Spencer (P.O.V)

Toby can't know what my problem is. He'll think I'm a freak. In fact, if anybody knew then I wouldn't feel comfortable in school anymore. I feel as if they would try to test me.

I am approached by three girls. "Hi, I'm Aria! This is Hanna and Emily. What's your name?" Aria says, also gesturing to Hanna and Emily.

"I was here years ago. I'm Spencer Hastings, remember? I was best friends with you all before I had to move away."

At first they are confused but then their faces lighten up. "Oh my god, Spence?!" Hanna exclaims. I nod she jumps to hug me, and I return the hug. They seem really happy to see me.

Over lunch, we all caught up on what has been going on in our lives. Of course, I exclude the problems that I faced. I look to my left to see Toby watching me. I don't want to be rude, so I smile and turn away. Sometimes I get tired of smiling, pretending that I am completely happy, when really, I am very anxious and nervous.

"Spence?" Emily asked. "Yeah?" I reply.

"You spaced out. Are you okay?" Hanna asks me.

"Um... yes, I'm fine. Sorry if I interrupted your conversation, that is so rude of me! I'm sorry." I apologize.

"Spence, it's fine. We were just worried, that's all." Aria says with a smile.

**Three weeks later**

Toby (P.O.V)

I am at my locker, next to Spencer's, but then I have to go ask a teacher a question.

When I come back, she is still there, but not alone. Some guy is talking to her, and by the look on her face I can tell that he is saying some pretty cruel things. I am pretty far away, so I can't hear what he is saying, but I see her gripping the door to her locker. I see her slam her locker and try to walk away, but then he grabs her wrist. I was running to help her, but before I reach them, I see Spencer give him an extremely hard punch to the face. Ouch.

She is still hitting him by the time I got to her. I pull her off and right when she is standing, she puts her hands on her head, and she says to the guy, "Oh my god I'm so sorry!" She runs away, crying. I don't know where she is going, but I chase her anyway.

I find her sitting on the side of the school, hiding her face on her knees with her arms wrapped around her legs. I sit beside her, trying to calm her down. She picks her face up.

"Spencer, what happened back there?" I ask her.

In between sobs, she answers, "I was at my locker, and this guy comes up to me, saying some very suggestive things that I would rather not repeat. I tried to walk away, but then, he grabbed me, and I blacked out. Next thing I know, you're pulling me off of him!"

"I think we should get you home." I drive her home and when we are there, I have my arm around her shoulders, in an attempt to comfort her.

When we get inside, I pull Spencer in for a hug.

Spencer (P.O.V)

I barely even lasted three freaking weeks.

I was expecting a lecture or something from Toby, just like mom and dad would.

Instead he pulls me in for a hug and I start sobbing. "It's okay, Spencer."

Once I calm down, I tell him what happened. He sighs. "It isn't your fault, Spencer. That jerk probably had it coming."

"I tried not to lose it, Toby, I just felt really uncomfortable. I felt unsafe, as if I was going to get hurt, so I defended myself."

Toby (P.O.V)

"Spencer, listen to me. You are the sweetest person I know. I know you didn't mean to, it's alright. I probably should have gotten involved." Eventually, she falls asleep, so I carry her to her bed and lay the covers over her.

I go back downstairs and I call Jason. I tell him what happened and he says that he isn't surprised, but he is worried. He is going to try to get home early. Noel is back from school.

"Is she okay?" He asks.

"She sort of beat someone up. I never thought she would do that."

"Toby, I think you deserve to know the truth."

Noel (P.O.V)

"Spencer has anger management issues. She is a very sweet person, but if she gets too uncomfortable in a situation, or if she gets claustrophobic, she loses it. It's like she can't think straight. We don't know what caused it, because she wouldn't talk about it. However, she is doing better. She has beaten up worse before." I tell Toby.

He seems shocked. "Wow." Is all he says. "Is it like this all the time?" He asks.

"No. Some days for her are good, some are bad." I answer.

"What do you mean?"

"Some days, she is just... annoyed by everything. We try to keep a good distance from her on those days. But like on her first day, she is mostly a very nice person. Then, there are days where she is so nice that she will do pretty much anything someone asks her to. That is mostly likely how she will act tomorrow in order to make up for what happened today."

Spencer is the best person I know. But, if she gets pushed too far she snaps.

"Should I be careful around her?"

"No, you will be fine. She likes you. It is mostly the nervousness she gets from new people. If they push her too far, she snaps. But don't get me wrong, at the most, she would tell you off. She may be quiet, but she also can go off on someone if she feels the need to, but of course, she always has a reason."

I go upstairs to check on Spencer. She is still sleeping, so I do my homework.

Toby (P.O.V)

Wow. So now I know. Honestly, my opinion on her doesn't change. In fact, I think I like her. A lot. When I first opened the door for her on the first day I met her, the first thought I had was how beautiful she is. I decided that I want to help her. I want her to feel as if she could trust me, and I want her to know that I will be there for her.

**A/N: So now you know Spencer's secret! I want to include more spoby, but I am having some trouble thinking of how to. If you have any suggestions, then you could PM me or leave one in the reviews! I will absolutely give you credit, even if you just said something that inspired an idea. Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Pretty little liars.

Toby (P.O.V)

In the morning, I go to Spencer's room, and she is just sitting there, flipping through channels, She is still in her pajamas and she looks adorable.

"Spencer?" I ask. Despite what Noel said, she seems like she is in a very bad mood.

"What?" Spencer asks, not looking at me.

"I know about your short temper and I just want you to know that I -"

"I don't have a short temper, I just have a quick reaction to bullshit." She interrupts.

She continues. "I'm sorry, Toby. I didn't mean to snap at you. I just am not in a good mood." She gets up and takes out a bottle of pills. She puts two in her hand and takes them one by one.

She sits back down, and I sit next to her. "Spencer, I just wanted you to know that I will always be here for you, for anything. If you need anything just ask me. If somethings bothering you, tell me. But, most importantly, if you get the urge to hit someone, if something gets really serious, come find me and talk to me about it." I put my hand on hers, and she leans her head on my shoulder.

After a while, she says, "You know, Hanna invited us to a party at her house tomorrow night. Do you want to go?"

"Of course I'll go with you."

**The next night**

Spencer (P.O.V)

I asked Jason if I could go to the party, and he said yes. I put on a dress that is purple and stops mid- thigh. I braid the sides of my hair back and the rest is loose. (**A/N: her hair is how it was at the masquerade ball in 2x25) **

I put on a leather jacket and a pair of black heels. I putt on some dark eyeshadow to accent my eyes. Finally, I put a bit of mint flavored lip gloss.

I exit the house and get in the car with Toby, Jason and Noel. I am in the backseat with Toby while Noel is in the passenger seat and Jason is driving. He is going to drop us off, then go out with his friend, Eric.

During the drive, I catch Toby staring at me a couple times.

Toby (P.O.V)

The drive to the party is fine. Spencer looks beautiful. I want to ask her out but not with her brothers right in front of us.

When we get there, I open the the door, and due to the crowd, she steps back a little, but I squeeze her hand in order to reassure her. She smiles and walks in.

For a while we are just walking around together and we lost Noel. Spencer and I dance for a bit and then decide to get something to drink.

I tell her to stay put while I get her something to drink, but when I come back, she is gone.

Spencer (P.O.V)

I was waiting for Toby when I feel someone grab me. One of the pills I took earlier prevents me from lashing out at people but I was still alarmed. The other one was an anti- depressant.

I am led to a closet, and it is the same jerk that I hit the other day. He pins me to the closet door, and starts kissing me. I try to fight him off but he has a firm grip when he pulls away, I can tell he is drunk, and I said, "Please leave me alone! I can burst out with anger any minute and with this and I'm in a closet and I get super claustrophobic! Just please let me go!"

He simply shrugs and laughs. He keeps grabbing at me and I know I need to get out of here, quick. However, each time that I get my hand out of his grip, he snatches it again. I start to panic, but I try to keep myself from blacking out. He starts kissing my neck and touches my rear end and that's when I lose it. I kick him in the groin and I escape.

I feel like I am going to hit something, so I run to find Toby. I run outside for air, knowing that I will snap if I don't get out of there fast. As soon as I'm out of the door, I run right into someone. I snap. I kneel on the ground, crying. I look up, about to apologize when I see that I ran into Toby.

He helps me up and leads me to some sort of cliff that looks over Rosewood.

I calm down enough to tell him what happened. I can tell he is angry, but he takes me in for a hug. I feel safe in his arms. Whenever he holds me, I feel almost normal. I just want to stay here forever.

We stay like that for a while, We are sitting on a rock, against a tree. My head is laying on his chest and his arms are wrapped around me. We just stay there, gazing at the stars.

"Are you okay?" Toby asks me.

"I'm Fine." I reply.

"Spencer, are you okay?"

"I already answered."

"you don't have to pretend to be alright for me, you know. I can't imagine how uncomfortable you were. I'm sorry I wasn't there, I would have helped you."

I sit up, look him in the eyes, and say, "Toby, you are here for me right now. You were there for me when you found out what I am dealing with. That is all I can ask for."

We decide to go back to the party, and his arm is still around my waist. I look over to my right, and I finally see Hanna, who is smiling, along with Aria and Emily.

**A/N: Please review! This chapter was inspired and dedicated to ****Luuw5683. ****This person gave me the idea of this chapter, and she writes Pretty Little Liars stories. They are really great. I really love them and please check it out! I think you will love them too! She is very talented!**

**Again, please review, it means a lot! **


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Pretty Little Liars

Spencer (P.O.V)

Toby convinced me to go to the guidance office at school to talk about the guy harassing me at the party and school. I go 8:30 at night because there is no way I will talk about with other people around. They might hear me. Also, I only agreed to go alone. He dropped me off and said for me to call him to pick me up. I walk in and she automatically invites me to sit.

"Hello… Spencer Hastings, right? I have heard quite a bit about you, and I just want to say that I think it is remarkable how you came back and made so much progress." She says.

"Thank you." I reply quietly, as I sit in a chair across from her desk where she is sitting.

"So, what is on your mind today?" She asks. There are so many things I could talk about. My pain, what I have been through, but haven't told anybody, not even my parents. My parents don't know why I have anger management issues. They just know that I couldn't stay there any longer.

"I wanted to say that there is a guy, whose name is Ian, he goes to this school, and he has been harassing me. I can't tell you what he looks like, I can't really remember. But, he seems familiar."

"Was he just bothering or does he seem like a real threat to you?" She asks.

"Either way something has to be done, doesn't it?" I snap. I continue,

"I mean, yes he does seem like a real threat. Also like I said before, he seems familiar, but not in a good way. I'm scared of him."

"Did you tell Toby or one of your brothers?"

"No, I didn't. How did you know about Toby, anyways?"

"I have seen you around school with him. Are you friends, an item?"

"He lives with my brothers and I. Yes, he is my friend. Why do you ask?"

"It is good to have someone to open up to. Does he know about your problem? Well, I guess he does since your outburst at school. Any ways, let me look up the students for someone named Ian." She proceeds to look on her computer for a list of students names. Her warm and comforting smile that was on this whole time disappears and in its place is a scared and confused expression.

"Um, Spencer, I don't know how to tell you this, but there is no Ian in this school. Did you say he seemed familiar?"

"Yes." Those are the only word I could utter, for the shock and fear is overwhelming.

"Do you think he could be-

"No." I interrupt. She puts her hand over mine, and asks,

"Spencer, I know that it could be difficult to talk about, but is there any way you could tell me what caused your problems?"

I shake my head, and I stand up to leave. Despite her protests, I exit the room in a hurry, barely muttering, "Thank you."

When I leave, wiping tears away, someone who I wasn't expecting was walking the hallways.

Caleb (P.O.V)

I was walking in the hallways at school. I am here waiting for Hanna because she needed extra help. As I am walking past the guidance counselor, a girl bursts out, and I recognize her as Spencer as one of Hanna's best friends. I can tell that she is trying not to cry, but is failing miserably.

"Are you okay?" I ask her. She nods and walks away.

Hanna walks up to me and says, "Was that Spencer? Is she okay?"

"Yeah, I guess, she just came out of there, crying." I think I have seen her somewhere before, though. But no, she can't be who I think she is.

Toby (P.O.V)

I am outside of the school in my car, waiting for Spencer. When she does, she seems out of it.

"Are you alright, Spence?" I ask her as she exits the building. She sniffs and tells me to drive, so I do.

"He doesn't go to our school." She says.

"Okay, so what does that mean?" I ask.

"That means- that means he's back." She answers and starts to sob again. I pull into the driveway to our house, where I pull her in for a hug. I don't know what she means when she says, _He's back_, but I know it must be serious.

Now I am in her room sitting on the bed with her. My back is against the headboard while my arms are wrapped around her. Noel and Jason are out with the others, they invited us, but I don't think Spencer is in the mood. Eventually, I have the guts to ask,

"Spencer, what did you mean by 'he's back'?"

I know right there that I shouldn't have asked that. I was expecting her to yell at me, but instead she does something worse: She starts to tear up again.

"It's nothing- I can't talk about it."

I know I shouldn't push her but I can't help myself. "What do you mean you can't talk about it?"

"Toby, I just can't talk about it. I have never told anyone!"

"Is this the reason you have your problems? You can tell me Spence-"

"No! I can't! I'm sorry Toby, I just can't do this! I cannot talk about it! For god sakes, I have never even told my parents!" She walks out of the room and into the bathroom. I go after her until she shuts the door in my face. I hear her on the other side of the door, crying.

"Spencer, can we please talk about this? I'm sorry, I should not have interrogated you like that." I say.

From the other side, she sobs, "No, Toby. It's fine. Can you please just go to bed? I'll see you tomorrow morning."

Deciding not to get her even more upset, I go to my room, respecting her wishes.

While I'm in bed, I can't help but think about what she said. Who is the guy she was talking about?

Spencer (P.O.V)

I'm not mad at Toby. I have no reason to be. I just don't want to relive what happened back in my old town. It's too painful. Nobody knows but me. Maybe some other people know, like Hanna's boyfriend, Caleb.

I hear a knock on the door. When I am about to go downstairs, Noel answers the door, and a girl with brown hair and an annoying smile walks into the house. _Melissa_. But that isn't the worst part. Behind her is the man I have been afraid of for a while now, but just recognized. I haven't seen him for years, up until I moved here.

_Ian_.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Pretty Little Liars.

Spencer (P.O.V)

It's him. Ian. What is he doing here? Why is he still following me? I don't know what to do. I just want to run. Running helps me calm down. He looks up at me and smirks. Then Melissa looks up at me.

"Hi Spencer! It's so good to see you!" She walks up the stairs and hugs me. She starts babbling on about where she has been and how she is doing. She forces me to sit on the couch with her and _Ian_. Toby has gone out for food while Jason and Noel pretend to be interested in Melissa's story. I can't pay attention because of the fact that I am sitting next to the man I have been afraid of for years.

*flashback (2 years ago)*

_I am walking around town with my friends, Jason and Noel. I am in my freshman year of high school. Noel and Jason get competitive and start a race with each other while I laugh and watch them run off. But then I hear someone walk behind me. _

"_What do you want, Ian?" I ask, bored. He is fifteen and is always flirting with me. I never paid much attention to him, but lately he has been….strange. I often see him with a video camera, along with Garret and Jenna. Also, I have been getting odd text messages. _

"_Have you reconsidered going out with me?" He asks. _

_I turn to walk away, but he grabs my shoulder. _

"_I am talking to you!" He snaps. He brings me to where no one can see us. _

"_Let me go." I say. Now I'm afraid, but he can't know that. He takes me away from the wall before slamming me back against it. _

"_Why won't you go out with me, huh? I am so nice to you." He says angrily. I spit in his face, and he slaps me. What is going on? Why is he doing this?_

_Eventually, I hear my brothers coming back and calling my name, so Ian lets me go. I run over to them, crying. I don't tell them what happened, and they don't try to force me to answer their questions. I am brought to mom and dad._

"_What happened?" Mom asks. _

"_Nothing." I say. _

"_Well obviously something happened." Dad says. I just tell them that I want to be left alone. _

_Six months later_

_My parents are packing our bags. Ian has gotten worse. He has been harassing me and leaving terrible notes for me. I can't stay here, it isn't safe. Him and his club called "N.A.T" Have gotten me into danger and it is really getting to me. I recently punched Garret in the face, beat up Jenna, and was assaulted yet again by Ian. _

_My parents have decided that enough is enough. They decided to let me move away with them to where Melissa leaves. They also told me I have a couple of brothers but I don't know who they are or why they never told me. _

_They refused to tell me what their names were. _

*end of flashback*

I still can't believe he is back. Thankfully, Toby is back. "Hey Spence." He says to me, giving me a cute smile. He greets Melissa and Ian. Ian shakes his hand, but a little too firmly.

Melissa starts babbling on about how life was for her and how successful she has been. Honestly, I love her, and I know she doesn't mean to brag, but that's what she's doing.

Suddenly, I burst out, "What is Ian doing here?"

Melissa smiles and says, "Oh, Ian said that he was an old friend of yours and heard you were back, so I invited him over!" I nod. I can't think clearly. All I could think about is the hell he put me through. Him and his little team used to stalk me. I moved away, trying to get away from him. For a while it worked, but then the A-team found me and the threats started again. Next thing I know…. No, I can't think about that, or I will lose it.

I jump when I feel a hand on mine, but then I relax when I find out that it is Toby. That's right, Toby is here, and he will protect me.

Not even caring anymore, I say, "I'm going for a run." I get up about to leave.

"I'll go with you." Ian replies. I look around the room. Noel and Jason look bored, while Melissa is looking at Ian. Toby gives me an adorable smile and says, "Go ahead Spencer." I nervously look at Ian, who has an innocent look on his face. There is no getting out of this. If Ian wants something, he won't stop until he gets it, no matter how small the desire is.

"Okay." I mutter, trying not to sound shaky. I walk outside with Ian. As we are walking, I ask without looking at him, "What are you doing here?" I ask.

"You know why." He replies. I swear I can sense him smirking.

We are in the middle of the woods when he slams me into a tree.

"You thought you could get away from me, huh?" He points at me accusingly.

"I'm sorry." I sob. I am terrified of this man. I can never get away from him.

"Sorry isn't good enough Spencer. Now you have that little boyfriend of yours? Toby? Does he know what happened?!" He demands, picking me up from the collar of my shirt.

I shake my head furiously, "No, I swear!He isn't my boyfriend, he doesn't know what happened! Please, leave me alone, Ian please." He throws me back to the ground. Normally, by now I would have fought back, but I know I don't stand a chance against him.

"Why do you do this?" I choke out. I have to know.

"You should have gone out with me, Spencer, like I asked you to over and over again."

When he isn't looking, I punch him in the face and run. Even as I get tired, I just keep running. I need to get away. I'm starting to lose my breath as I slow down.

I knew I shouldn't have stopped. Ian steps in front of me, raises his hand, and everything goes black.

**A half an hour later**

I open my eyes, where it is dark and quiet. I am scared out of my mind. Where am I? What am I doing here? I try to take a step but something is blocking me. I start to feel dizzy when I realize where I am. I'm in a box. A very small one.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Pretty Little Liars.

**A/N: I went back and changed the story so that Toby and Spencer aren't dating yet. Please don't hate me, they will soon! If you go back, you can see that I would change the word boyfriend to friend. Again, don't hate me!**

Toby (P.O.V)

Ian and Spencer have been gone for a while. Melissa already left.

I go up to Jason's door, which is open.

"Do you know when Spencer's coming back?" I ask him.

"I think she is at Hanna's house. I got a text from Ian saying he dropped her off there. If you want you can call Hanna since you're so worried."

"I'm not worried, just concerned. That isn't the same thing."

I go to my room and call Hanna.

"Hello?" Caleb answers. Caleb?

"What are you doing answering Hanna's phone?"

"Oh….um… Hanna is in the shower. What's up?"

"I thought Spencer was there."

"No, she isn't."

I hang up.

"Jason! Noel!"

Caleb (P.O.V)

Hanna comes back into the room.

"Was Spencer supposed to come over?" I ask.

"No, why? Is everything okay?" She replies.

"I think something bad might have happened. There is something I know about her. Remember when I was out of town?"

She nods, sitting on the bed, now invested into this conversation.

"Well, I was in the town she was living in. It was all over the news; she was being stalked by some guy named Ian. Not only him, though, but by this whole team of people. I can't remember everyone's names, but I think it was a girl named Mona, a boy named Alex, and even her sister's now ex- boyfriend Wren. It's like how you girls were stalked by those same people. She had it worse though, because Ian was completely obsessed with her. She couldn't go out with anyone, be friends with anybody, or even go two days without him harassing her."

"How did you know about all of this?" She asks me.

"I told you- I was in town for a year and word travels fast there."

"I can't believe this. I thought only Emily, Aria, and I only had to deal with that, when really, Spencer had it worse."

I get up, take her hand, and we go outside to meet up with Toby and the others.

Noel (P.O.V)

Toby, Jason, Aria, Emily, Hanna, Caleb, and I meet up in the park. I can't really concentrate, though. I can't imagine what she could possibly be going through right now.

I am probably overreacting. I hope I am though.

"Noel, Jason? Are you guys okay." I look over to Jas, who has his fists clenched.

"Wait- did anyone try calling her yet?" Aria asks.

Toby calls her. She answers.

Spencer (P.O.V)

Oh my god oh my god oh my god. I feel like I'm suffocating. I am in a small box- at least, that is what I think I'm in. For all I know, I could be in a coffin, I might as well be.

I realize how much I am crying when I hear a ringing, causing me to sob harder. Oh, it's just my phone. My phone!

I am so squeezed in that I barely have enough room to hold the phone up to my ear. It's too uncomfortable.

"Toby?" I ask shakily.

"Spencer! Are you okay?!"

"No, I'm not."

"Where are you?"

"I, I d-don't kn- know where I a- am!" I whisper, sobbing.

"Just hold on, do you know what happened?"

"No, I just passed out and woke up in here!"

"Just stay calm, Spence. We are going to find you, it might take us awhile though."

"No Toby, you don't understand. It's dark, and I'm in a really really tiny area. I think I'm in a box, but I barely even have enough room to stand."

"Spencer, I know, you are very claustrophobic. Just please, hang in there."

"I don't think I can, Tobes. I am.. having trouble breathing. I can't do this. I need to get out of here."

"You can do this."

Toby (P.O.V)

I am about to hang up the phone when she says, "Toby, can you please stay on the phone with me? It… helps, to hear others people's voices,"

"Okay, Spencer. Do you want to talk to someone else?"

"Can I talk to one of my brothers?"

I pass the phone to Jason.

Jason (P.O.V.)

Toby passed the phone to me. I hesitate before talking into the phone.

"Spencer." I say.

"Jason." She says. I can hear her crying and breathing heavily.

"Should I call the police? Are you okay?"

"No, the police can't help. There is so much I didn't tell you guys. It's about when I was moved away. I can't explain now, but it's why I have my problems. If you want, Caleb can tell you. Oh my god, the battery is dying."

The phone clicks off.

**Please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Pretty Little Liars.

Jason (P.O.V)

I don't know what to do. I turn around to face the rest of the group.

"The phone clicked off." I say.

My eyes start to fill up with tears. Toby seems angry and Noel has the same expression as me.

If Spencer gets hurt, I don't know what I'd do. She is my sister! I was supposed to protect her, but I failed. I promised mom and Dad that I would make sure she didn't get into any trouble and keep her safe. When the "A - team" went to prison, I thought that was the end of it.

I'll admit, I was apart of it at first, but I didn't know what I was in for. At first, I thought N.A.T club was just a group that liked making videos. But then I saw them videotaping some hot girls and I got a little suspicious but I still left it alone. However, I something happened that made me realize what they really were.

It happened before Spencer knew I was her brother. As far as she knew, I was just a friend of hers, and Noel was just a friend that lived with her and her parents, but she already saw us as brotherly figures, so she often called us her brothers by mistake.

*Flashback*

"_What are you doing?!" I exclaim as I see Ian and Garret peering through a window of the Hastings house with a video camera. _

"_Calm down. We are just keeping an eye on that girl- Spencer." Ian says._

"_You are such a creep! Why are you watching her?" I don't look into the window._

"_She's changing." Garrett answers. That does it. I take the camera and throw it as far as I can._

"_Are you crazy?!" Ian shouts. _

"_No, you are! You are watching a girl who is practically my sister!"_

"_Dude, we already know she is your actual sister.":_

"_I don't give a fuck! Stay away from her! I'm done!" I start to walk away._

"What do we do now?" Aria asks. I wrap my arms around her muttering, "I don't know."

All of a sudden, we all get a text.

**Better hurry, Spencer's running out of time.**

**- A**

Spencer (P.O.V)

As time goes by, I have a harder time breathing. I am guessing that has been three hours and I have been crying the entire time. I can't stand being in here and I can't even think straight.

"Let me out!" I shout. I hear the thud of someone kicking the box. I start to scream at the top of my lungs and try to escape but then another blow goes to the box causing it to fall. The drop isn't fatal, but it still knocks the little breath I had out of me. I struggle to lift my hand to my head and when I do, I feel blood.

Toby (P.O.V)

How are we going to find her? I don't know how much time we have or if she is even alright. For all I know she could be seriously injured.

I look around the park at the rest of the group. Aria, Hanna, and Emily look scared and depressed. Caleb is focused on trying to track the phone. Jason and Noel are distraught and angry. I am a mixture of everything.

I will do whatever it takes to get her back.

Spencer (P.O.V)

My throat hurts from crying so hard. I try to push myself out but I can't, and I am starting to lose the energy to fight.

I… think…. I'm… going …. to …. pass out.

**Two hours later**

I awaken when I feel myself being carried out from the box. I struggle free from this person's grasp, desperately searching for fresh air. I am then grabbed and am looking into the eyes of of course, Ian.

He slams me to the ground, sending a pain into my head. I lose it. I jump up, punching him in the eye. He steps back, yelling in agony. I take the opportunity to kick him in the stomach, which knocks him to the ground. However, I make the mistake of getting on top of him with my knees on both of his sides, and try to hit him over and over again. Eventually, he grabs my wrists and makes me fly forward on my face. He picks me up by the collar of my shirt and throws me against the wall. His nose is bleeding and his eye is already starting to bruise. He charges toward me but I jump and kick him again in the stomach with both feet while holding on to the pole at the top of what I think is a bell tower. He tries to grab my hair but I duck and sweep my feet underneath him, tripping him.

He quickly gets back on his feet. He grabs me and says, "I remember all of your tricks Spencer." I don't hear him though. All I can focus on is becoming safe. He slams me into the railing, causing it to break a little. He brings his hands to my neck, choking me. I bring my feet up kicking him. He falls to the ground, and I punch him over and over until someone lifts me off- Jason. Toby and Noel run in behind him and I get away from them.

I run away until I get to fresh air, but when I get out of the bell tower, I collapse.

**A/N: Hello! Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I was writing a little bit each day, but I have been sick so it slowed me down. Please review!**


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Pretty Little Liars.

Spencer (P.O.V)

I wake up to see three people surrounding me. Hanna, Emily, and Aria. "She's waking up." Aria says.

"What is going on?" I ask. The girls sit around my bed, well, except for Hanna who sits on the bed right next to my legs, earning a disapproving look from Emily.

"We had to bring you to the hospital, which is where you are now." Emily says. Oh, right. I haven't been in this type of place in a while.

"You collapsed. Are you feeling alright?" Hanna asks.

"Peachy." I answer sarcastically. I rub my eyes, and on my hand is black eyeliner. We all look at Hanna.

"When I said look after Spencer I didn't mean that." Emily says.

"What? I was bored and Spence was just laying there. I'm just glad that you didn't smudge it." She answers.

I roll my eyes, and ask, "So what happened?"

"Well, you- know- who trapped you in that box, and you escaped, beat the crap out of him and then you ran out and collapsed."

I suddenly feel very stuffy and feel the need to run, but I am forced to stay put because of the IV stuck on my arm. I start to panic but then Emily calms me down.

"I'm going to tell the others that you're awake." Aria says. Emily and Hanna exit the room with her after giving me a warm smile and saying goodbye.

Jason (P.O.V)

"Is she awake, do you think?" I ask for the millionth time.I feel awful. I could have protected her. Why didn't I stop Ian from walking with Spencer? I knew his intentions weren't good. I was being an idiot and a coward. I thought that maybe he could have changed.

Noel has his face in his hands, Toby is staring off into space, and Caleb is asking a doctor for AN update on Spencer's condition.

Aria sits down next to me and says with a smile on her face, "She's awake." Hanna and Emily walk towards Caleb and they engage into a conversation. I smile widely, kiss Aria on the lips, and walk fast to Spencer's hospital room.

"Hey, Spence. How are you?" I ask. At first she seems happy to see me, but then thinks and scowls.

"What's wrong?"

Finally, she answers, "You….. you were a part of it?!"

Toby (P.O.V)

So Spencer's fine. I'm glad. All I can think about is how Ian escaped. Sure, she fucked him up but he is still well enough to try to hurt her again. I can't believe I didn't turn him in to the police when I had the chance.

Everyone is just happy that Spencer is going to be okay. Apparently she broke her wrist from falling on it then using it to punch the crap out of Ian.

I still don't understand why he was obsessed with Spencer. I mean, she I get how someone could like or even love her but I don't know why he terrorized her.

I get up to see Spencer, but when I get to the door, I see Spencer looking angry as hell and JAson comes out, looking sad and ashamed.

"What happened?" I ask.

"She knows I was apart of it." Jason says. Wait, what?!

"Apart of what, Jason?" I ask, wanting to make sure he saying what I think he is.

"You know what I'm talking about."

Wait, what?!

Hanna (P.O.V)

"She's awake." I say to Caleb as Emily and I approach him. He stopped talking to the doctor and was getting a soda from the vending machine.

"That's good." He replies.

"That's it?" Emily questions. I take Caleb's soda as he brings it up to his mouth. I take a sip.

"Hey! My soda!" He yells. I drag him with me to an empty room. "Caleb, you need to tell me what the doctor said."

"Why? You already know what is wrong with Spencer."

"Actually, I don't."

"Okay, well, I had to pretend to be her cousin, but the doctor said that she had a slight concussion, her wrist is broken, and….."

"Caleb! No time for cliffhangers!"

"They said her issues could possibly get worse so they need to give her some medication that will cause her to act….. very, well, happy. Perhaps a little loopy, like laughing gas at a dentist's office. Now tell me what you really want to know."

"You told me information that no one could get off of the news. What really happened?"

"Okay, well I knew Spencer when she lived in that town. We were good friends and I found out what she was dealing with because of one night."

*flash back (Caleb P.O.V.)*

_I am walking in the woods, looking for a toy I buried as a kid, when I hear sobbing and whispering. I check out the scene and it's Spencer, being harassed by someone in a black hoodie. "Didn't I tell you, Spencer? Don't try and run away again!" He whispers, grabbing her by the waist and flinging her to the ground. I run in and push him back. "What is your problem?" I ask. I turn to Spencer who is still crying. "Just leave, man." He snaps. He pushes me back, and I push him into a tree. He swings at me but misses, giving me the opportunity to punch him in the stomach. I take Spencer's hand, pulling her up and we run. We get to the house that she lives in. "What about your parents?" I ask. "No. They are on another business trip. I can stay here though." I walk in with her and refuse to leave. "Caleb, you don't have to stay." "I don't want that Ian guy coming after you again." I am setting myself up to sleep on the couch when she says, "You know, you are like the brother I never had." "You are like my sister." She goes upstairs and I fall asleep._

*end of flashback (Back to Hanna's P.O.V)*

"So you guys used to be into each other? While we were dating?" I ask, a little hurt.

He grimaces and says, "Ew, no. She is like a sister to me and it would be very awkward to date her. You can ask her and she would say the same thing and maybe even gag." We both laugh.

I walk down the hall and to Spencer's room. "Hey Spence- wait, why are you crying?"

"I just... I just want to get out of here." I know she's lying but I choose to go along with what she's saying.

"Can I talk to Spencer alone?" Toby asks. I nod and leave.

Toby (P.O.V)

"Are you okay?" I ask. Spencer nods and I sit by her. "I need to talk to you about Jason." I tell her.

**A/N: What did you think? Please review!  
**


	9. Chapter 9

Spencer (P.O.V)

"What about him?" I ask, looking away."

"He is really worried. He is broken up and is ashamed."

"Toby, I'm not mad at him. I am anxious for him. The N.A.T club wasn't what I was worried about. It was when the A-team developed that I frightened about. Jason could be in danger, and my concern was misdirected. He took it the wrong way. I don't feel betrayed. If anything, I'm the one who is ashamed. I should have gone out with Ian. I shouldn't have lashed out at Jenna. I messed up a lot and the worst part is that I don't think that I know exactly who I am really afraid of."

"What do you mean?" He asks, sitting in the chair next to me.

"Well, when I was in that….. box, I heard more than one voice. I couldn't recognize it because they were whispering, but I know that there is someone other than Ian and the rest of the group was put in jail, or a mental hospital in Mona's case. She was the really clever one."

"Spencer, I haven't known you for long, but I really care about you. No matter what happens, know that I will do everything I can do to protect you." He says, holding my hand.

"I love knowing that." I reply. Jason comes in, saying, "Spencer, I really didn't know about the A-team's intentions."

Toby leaves as I explain to Jason what I said to Toby about it.

Jason (P.O.V)

"Someone else?" I ask, both confused. I'll be damned if I let anyone put another hand on my sister.

"Yeah. I was so sure on who I was afraid of. I think someone is working with Ian."

"We will find out who it is, okay?" I promise. She nods and starts staring off into space. We sit there for a while until the doctor came in to tell me when I may be released. Tomorrow.

**Two Days Later**

I haven't been to school and I won't be going back for two weeks. I need time to relax and settle down before I can be surrounded by a lot of people. I'm sure people will be asking questions and I am not looking forward to that. Everybody will see me as a freak and that won't be good.

Everybody has been treating me as if I am made of glass. First, I can barely do anything on my own without everybody asking if I need help. Honestly, I know that I have been through hell, and that they are worried about me, but I can do things on my own. I don't need help fixing myself dinner or doing laundry or getting a cup of freaking water.

The only one who seems to understand is Toby. He knows that I am not feeling very social and if I seem like I am about to snap, he just tries to get me on track. In fact, he even asked me to get him something to drink one time when I was on my way to the kitchen. I know it is ridiculous, but those little things mean a lot to me. He doesn't treat me like a little girl who is fragile and needs to be cared for. He sees me as someone he needs to protect but also can take care of herself. I appreciate it.

He is going to help me figure out who has been working with Ian and put a stop to them. He is a really great guy. I know I am falling for him. Hard. On my face.

Crap.

Toby (P.O.V)

Spencer has been very calm considering what happened. She only gets upset if she feels closed in, so she normally leaves her door open.

That's why I'm surprised when I see Spencer on the floor, shutting her eyes and holding her ears. "Spencer, are you okay?!" I ask, rushing over to her. I look up at her television to see the news, showing Ian and how the police are looking for him. It was talking about what happened in the bell tower.

I embrace Spencer in a hug. At first, she freezes, but then hugs me back. "It's going to be okay, Spence. I'm here, we are all going to find out who is working with Ian, and find him along the way."

"_Ian Thomas is wanted for abduction and assault. If you know anything about the whereabouts of this man, please contact the police. He is possibly dangerous." _The news reporter says.

"I saw him." Spencer sobs.

"Where? When? What happened?" I interrogate, infuriated.

"He showed up. Outside of my window."

Well, this is much more serious than I thought.

**Two weeks later**

Spencer (P.O.V)

Today is the day I go back to school. I haven't heard from Ian since he showed up outside of my window. I should be relieved, but not knowing what he's up to just increases my concern. What if he is planning something even worse? I cannot handle another moment like that.

I dress in a pair of skinny jeans, a pair of boots, and a loose purple tank top. I keep my hair loose, and let my curls run down my back. I didn't realize how cold I would be until Noel, Toby, and I were outside. I decide not to go back and get a jacket because I don't want to hold them back and be late for school.

When we are in the car, Noel is driving while Toby rides passenger, giving me the backseat. "So, Spencer, are you sure you want to go to school today? You can wait for another time if you want." Noel says.

"For the millionth time, I'm fine! I want to go to school!"

Noel puts his arms up in defeat until Toby and I both yell, "HANDS ON THE WHEEL!"

When we all arrive to school, I feel all eyes turn to me. I then start to feel anxious. I know that people will have endless questions. I am about to walk out of the doors, but when I start to turn, Toby puts his arm around me, purposely preventing me from leaving.

Thankfully class starts. I walk with Toby to class while Noel walks to the principal's office, for some reason. When Toby and I get to class, everybody turns their heads to us.

Well, today is going to be great.

Noel (P.O.V)

"You are telling me that we can't do anything here?!" I demand. The principal, however, remains calm.

"I'm sorry, Noel, but we don't know who this person is. We can't just search through every persons' phones!" He says.

"Why can't annone see that my sister is in danger!"

That is when I feel a hand on my shoulder. I turn around to see two people in front of me that I haven't seen in person in years.

"Mom? Dad?"

Toby (P.O.V)

I have been doing my best to make sure that no body really bothers Spencer but it is really difficult when they ask me as well.

In the middle of 3rd period, Noel walks into the room and says to the teacher, "Can I talk to Spencer? It is sort of important." The teacher reluctantly allows Spencer to leave.

Spencer (P.O.V)

"What is it Noel? Is everything okay? Where are we going?" I ask him as we walk fast paced down the hall.

We reach the principal's office and there they are: mom and dad.

"Hi honey." Mom says, rushing over to give me a hug. I do my best to seem happy.

"Okay, let's cut the crap. What are you doing here?" Noel asks.

"We heard about what happened and we were worried." Dad says.

"Oh, so that's what it takes for you to show up? For your daughter to get trapped in a box by a psychopath and nearly die?!" Noel objects bitterly.

"What exactly are you implying?" Mom asks, looking away from me. Noel's eyes go to me for a moment before saying, "Nothing."

"Obviously you meant something! You can't just say something like that and claim that it was nothing!" Dad yells.

"Maybe I am just tired of you showing up out of no where, and acting as if you've been here this whole time and you never left." Noel says.

"You know why we did what we did." Dad replies.

"Do I? Do I really?" Noel shoots back.

I leave the room, and walk in no particular direction. I just need to get out of here.

Noel (P.O.V)

"Shouldn't someone go after her? Where did she go?" Mom asks.

"No. She just needs space. I'll check on her once she cools down." I reply.

"Well, maybe she wouldn't have left if you didn't try to start an argument." Dad snaps. I want to leave but then they would win.

"Excuse me if I don't appreciate the fact that the only phone call I get from you in years is, 'hey, guess what? We are sending your sister to live with you! Oh, and just so you know she has anger management issues and possibly a team of psychopaths after her!" I shout, mocking them.

"What other choice did we have? She needed to be safe."

"Don't get me wrong, she's my sister and I love her, but you never had any contact with me since I was thirteen, and that was to tell me you were moving! You raised me and Jason until she was five. You kept her and sent us to live with Toby's mother. Then, you never acknowledged us as your kids in front of Spencer. And after all of that, you packed your bags, left, and took Spencer with you! Doesn't that at least seem a little twisted to you?" I almost have tears in my eyes but I fight them back.

When they don't answer, I continue, "Just answer me one question. Why did you do it? Why… did you leave us."

"Son, sit down." Dad asks. I do as told. Mom sits next to me and says, "Listen, Marion was a great friend of ours. She only had Toby, though. She couldn't have any more children. So-

"So you gave us to her! You don't do that!" I shout.

"No, that isn't why. It's just that your father and I were so young. We had Melissa when we were fifteen. So when we started having more it became too much. We let Marion have custody of you . You and Jason were somewhat distant, and Melissa was already living with your aunt an uncle so I didn't think you would really notice the difference."

"So you chose to raise Spencer."

"Actually, no. We kept in contact with her, but she wasn't exactly living with us. Marion mostly looked after her, remember? She used to live there, too. But eventually she had to leave and you already know why. We took her with us to Ravenswood."

"This is all so messed up." I say, burying my face in my hands.

"I'm really sorry, Noel." Dad says as mom rubs my back. I just leave to go to class, wanting to get my mind off of this shit.

Spencer (P.O.V.)

I am roaming the halls when I see Aria.

"Hi." She greets. I wave.

"So, the girls and I are camping tonight. Do you want to go?"

When I don't answer she continues, "If you don't want to, I understand."

"No, I was just thinking about how on Earth you got Hanna to agree to go camping." We both laugh.

We walk to class together, talking about our plans.

**Later That Day (It is still light out)**

I am packed and ready to go to the woods. My brothers didn't want me going but Toby insisted they let me. He said and I quote, "She should be able to make her own choices. Besides, the girls will be there."

However, in the middle of my drive, I stop on the side of the road to make sure I am at the right place. Then I see in my rear view mirror, someone pops up in the backseat.

"Ian?!"

**A/N: I'm back! I am so so so so sorry that I took so long! I meant to update sooner but then I would have writer's block, I got sick, and then I would procrastinate. I will hopefully update again tonight or tomorrow. Again, I am really sorry!**

***Spoiler* I watched the Halloween episode, which was like a month ago. I am still freaking! I don't think Ezra is THE A, but he is definitely A. Also, I knew Ali was alive since day 1, but it is another thing to see her!**

**Finally, last month was my birthday! I am now officially 13 years old! Please review because I really want to know if you like it or if there is anything you want to happen!  
**


End file.
